programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivalcraft
Survivalcraft is a mobile game developed by Igor Kalicinski. iOS You are marooned on the shores of an infinite blocky world. Explore, mine resources, craft tools and weapons, make traps and grow plants. Tailor clothes and hunt animals for food and resources. Build a shelter to survive cold nights and share your worlds online. Ride horses, camels or donkeys and herd cattle to protect them from predators. Blast your way through the rock with explosives. Build complex electric devices. Possibilities are infinite in this long-running sandbox survival and construction game series. This is the twenty ninth release of Survivalcraft, and it adds firearms! Craft a musket and hunt for food like a real hunter. Use buckshot for birds and solid shot for big game. We added 256 different types of fireworks so that you can celebrate New Year in style. Use dispensers to create massive firework shows, or make deadly traps firing arrows at unsuspecting trespassers. Left-handed controls layout is supported and we replaced progress dial with proper digging cracks. Survivalcraft brings features you love in the PC version of the most popular block game to your mobile device: infinite worlds, caves, logic elements (electricity), weather, boats, ridable animals, explosions, clothes, armor and many more. It does so while maintaining its own realistic, survival-themed style. Enjoy! Update history so far: - 1.0 (initial release, 16 Nov 2011) - 1.1 (screenshots, torches, lamps, tools, controls sensitivity, recipaedia) - 1.2 (sneaking, stairs, slabs, doors, ladders, snow, ice, christmas tree) - 1.3 (basalt, limestone, marble, furnace) - 1.4 (new world format, clay, bricks) - 1.5 (birds, weapons, throwing, food, eating) - 1.6 (emergency bugfix release) - 1.7 (trapdoors, water animations, snowballs, traps, wildboars, game modes) - 1.8 (buckets, water physics, magma, world properties, view angles) - 1.9 (Dropbox, fences, upside-down stairs and slabs) - 1.10 (optimizations, bulls, signs, sulphur, saltpeter, adventure mode) - 1.11 (explosives, fire, matches, magma as fluid) - 1.12 (wolves, cows, milk, diamonds, flat terrain, controls improvements) - 1.13 (creature spawners, eggs, saplings, compass, thermometer, grass spreading) - 1.14 (emergency bugfix release, hygrometer, sharper text) - 1.15 (big performance improvements, bears, machetes, adventure restart, cacti) - 1.16 (smoother framerate, polar bears, paint, falling blocks, environment modes) - 1.17 (3rd person view, 3d tools, creature shadows, physics optimizations) - 1.18 (rain, snow, thunderstorms, thawing/freezing, werewolves, pumpkins) - 1.19 (electricity, new UI, new recipaedia, new help, germanium + lots more) - 1.20 (community content, better caves, creative options, SD card) - 1.21 (fish, horseriding, electricity improvements, camels, leather + lots more) - 1.22 (survival, farming, boats, islands, more painting, pathfinding, rhinos and many other animals) - 1.23 (content rating, larger visibility range, analog electrics, halloween special, donkeys, bass) - 1.24 (bows and arrows, shooting target, reindeer, tigers, iron fences, ivy, feathers, string) - 1.25 (custom skins, new explosions engine, bombs, crossbows, fire arrows, new UI, stone fences) - 1.26 (clothes, armor, temperature effects, belugas, cassowarys, pumpkin and cotton farming) - 1.27 (moose, campfires, larger inventory, lightning button, more clothes, AI improvements, new engine) - 1.28 (firearms, dispensers, fireworks, digging cracks, left-handed controls)